La máscara del destino
by Hikaru Tome
Summary: Un asesino/a anda suelto lleva más de dos años causando desperfectos en una ciudad. Solo Hyoma se atreve a dejar de lado ese hecho, lo cuál le traerá muchos problemas, pero no estará solo... Leed y descubrid.
1. Chapter 1

Noche tranquila, día tranquilo, mes tranquilo. Hyoma estaba sentado en el suelo con un montón de papeles a su alrededor. Observa cada uno de los papeles y se fijo en un uno con especial interés.

De repente Ginga irrumpe en la sala:

-Hyoma, sigues con esas estúpidas fotos del lugar del crimen.

-No son estúpidas y además, ese lunático lleva asesinado demasiado a demasiada gente.

-Pero ya sabes que te dijo la policía.

-Lo sé, lo sé, esté asunto no es para jóvenes.

-Ya sabes que harán la próxima vez si te pillan espiando por los lugares…

-No puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que ese hombre o mujer anda suelto.

-Pero…

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos hizo?

-Sí, pero…

-Asesino a nuestra mamá.

-Lo sé, pero, recuerda que papá también te aviso, recuerdas te dijo aléjate de este asunto puedes acabar dañado o asesinado…

-¡Basta!, papá no vuelve hasta las cuatro de la mañana y yo solo quiero averiguar todo lo posible antes de que sean las cuatro y tenga que guardar todo esto en los cajones bajo llave.

-Está bien, ¿Has averiguado algo, detective Hyoma?

-Sí- dice riéndose, ya que su hermano lo toma coma como un juego.

-¿Qué es?

-Fíjate en esta foto, se ve una sombra…

-¡Qué miedo!

-Puede ser la sombra de nuestro sospechoso.

-pero… ¿Qué clase de asesino se queda mirando como la policía saca fotos a su crimen? Lo podrían encarcelar.

-A no ser que forme parte del cuerpo de policía.

-Um, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Has averiguado algo más?

-No, por el momento no.

En ese instante se abre la puerta de casa.

-Ya regrese…- mira inmediatamente el desorden de fotos del suelo- ¡Hyoma!

-Sí, papá.- dice Hyoma escondiéndose una de las fotos en el bolsillo porque ya sabe que les sucederá a las otras.

-Me encuentro mal, no tengo ganas de discutir.-dice mientras recoge todas las fotos del suelo.

-¿Qué harás con ellas, papá?- pregunta Ginga incrédulo .

-Quemarlas.

-Papá, no, las necesitamos…

-No quiero perderos a vosotros también.

-Pero, ese asesino o asesina seguirá matando personas.-dice Hyoma.

-De eso se encarga la policía.

-Pero…

-¡SILENCIO!- grita- me duele la cabeza, necesito descansar para ir mañana a trabajar, así que por favor, por unas horas no hagan ruido.

-Está bien.- dice Hyoma rindiéndose.

Ryo recoge todas las fotos del suelo.

-Mañana me encargo de ellas, ahora vosotros dos a la cama.

-Claro - Hyoma se va a su cama. Ginga lo sigue.

-¿Qué hará ahora el detective Hyoma? ¿Se rendirá o seguirá? …

-Se ira, porque ha quedado con una chica.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?

-Claro.

-Pero… ¿y el asesino?

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Por eso salgo a estas horas, voy a ver si lo atraigo hacia mí.

-Estás loco, no puedes salir a estás horas solo, te acompaño.

-Ginga, es una cita.

-¿Dónde?

-En el café de la calle Riachuelo.

-Eso está muy lejos.

-Solo a tres manzanas de edificios de casa.

Hyoma saca un píe por la ventana, la habitación está en el primer piso así que no tiene problemas para salir.

-¡ESPERA! Si no me llevas se lo digo a papá.

-Ni se te ocurra, entonces estoy muerto… está bien, puedes venir.

-Hawai, que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

Salen por la ventana.

-¿Sabes porque escogí hoy?

-No.

-Porque este mes no ha habido víctimas, hoy es la noche esperada, pienso vengarme de lo que le hizo a mamá.

-Poniendo tu propia vida en peligro.

De repente se escucha una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No sé.

En seguida Ryo sale de la casa.

-Vuelvan inmediatamente han hecho estallar un coche y podría caer en cualquier sitio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La policía ha detectado la bomba, pero no han podido desactivarla a tiempo, lo acabo de escuchar por la radio lo de la bomba.

En seguida se ve caer el coche a pocos metros de Hyoma y de Ginga.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunta Hyoma

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mañana siguiente, las 7.30 del amanecer se escucha un ruido ensordecedor que despierta a Hyoma.

-¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?

Hyoma se levanta de mala gana de la cama y se dirige a la cocina.

-Buen día, Hyoma- dice Ryo.

-¿Qué ese ruido?

-Acabo de hacer una llamada.

-¿A quien?

-Ya lo descubriréis por la noche.

-Cambiando de tema, aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Es la policía, esta retirando el coche de aquí.

-¿Hubo heridos?

-Por el momento no sé sabe.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Ryo mira los ojos de Hyoma.

-Vuelve a la cama, aún es temprano para discutir.

-Ayer quede con una chica.

-¿Con quien?

-Con Amanda.

-¿Quién es Amanda?

-Una chica que conocí por Internet.

-Um…- Ryo cierra los ojos.

-¿No dices nada?

-…

-¿Qué ocultas?

-¿A que hora habíais quedado?

-Pues a las 2.30 de la mañana, creí que estarías trabajando.

-Voy a ver si puedo coger una semana de vacaciones.

-Vale, ¿Hoy vas a trabajar?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ginga sigue en la cama?

-Creo que sí… ¿Por?

-Nada, voy a despertar al dormilón.

Los ojos de Hyoma prestaron su atención a sus fotos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Ryo coge las fotos-Me pienso deshacer de ellas ahora mismo.

Hyoma sube arriba.

-Ginga, tenemos que hacer una cosa esta noche.

Ginga abre los ojos lentamente.

-¿A dónde?

-Al rincón sin nombre.

-Hyoma, por favor, un poco de descanso, ese lugar es solo de policías.

-Y nosotros lo somos, tenemos disfraces de Halloween del año pasado.

-Hyoma, nosotros somos demasiado jóvenes para pasar como policías.

-Eso te piensas tú.

Por la noche.

-Solo faltan 10 minutos para que papá se vaya.

En ese instante te escucha el timbre.

-Abro yo.- dice Ryo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Niños bajad abajo.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Os presento a vuestra niñera…

Hyoma se cae al suelo.

-Pero si es mucho más joven que yo.

-Lo sé, pero así está bien, ella es Madoka…

-Pero nosotros no te la hemos pedido, somos suficientemente mayores.- dice Ginga haciendo una larga pausa.

-No necesito opinión, me voy a trabajar, como Madoka me de una sola queja de ustedes dos ya se pueden ir despidiendo de la sorpresa de mañana.

Hyoma se fija en Madoka…

-¿A ti te dejan trabajar?

-Bueno… mi padre tiene una tienda donde le ayudo, pero también me gusta cuidar a…- dice reprimiendo una carcajada.

- Me voy a mi cuarto- dice Hyoma.

- Yo te acompaño- dice Ginga.

-¡Alto ahí!- grita Madoka- vuestro padre me ha dado una lista de cosas que tienen que hacer antes de irse a la cama..

-Pero…- Hyoma coge la lista de tareas.- En media hora en la cama, pero si serán las ocho.

-¿Qué más hay?- pregunta Ginga.

-Ducha, cena y a la cama, eso es todo.

- Solo tienen media hora para todo eso.

-Es imposible lograrlo.-dice Ginga.

-No del todo. Ginga acompáñame a mi cuarto, tenemos que coger una cosa.

-Vale… ¿qué es?

Entran en el cuarto de Hyoma. Hyoma intenta abrir la ventana…

-¿Y está cerradura?

-Um, aquí hay una nota…

-Déjalo, vamos a tu cuarto, será más complicado salir, pero seguro que salimos.

-Um…, Hyoma ¿y que pasa con Madoka?

-Deja es tema en paz ahora ahí que irse antes de que nos pille.

-Pero…

De repente se escucha un estallido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-¿Otra bomba en otro coche?

El celular de Hyoma empieza a sonar.

-¿Quién es?

Nadie contesta.

-¿Quién es?

- Tú peor pesadilla- se escucha- deja de meterte donde no te llaman o serás el siguiente.

-¿Siguiente de que?

La llamada termina.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Llamar a papá, a lo mejor el era…-Hyoma mira inmediatamente a los ojos de Ginga.- pero lo dudo, papá es un hombre muy honrado.

20 minutos después vuelve a sonar el celular de Hyoma.

-Hyoma.. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, claro, papá…

-Escúchame aléjate de este asunto, tú serás el próximo si sigues así.

-Lo sé, me ha llamado…

-La situación es peor de lo que pensaba. Vuelvo ahora mismo a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-He escuchado solo uno de estos casos por la radio, fue el peor de los casos y fue avisado por el asesino…

Hyoma se vuelve pálido.

-¿Me da una oportunidad?- le pregunta Hyoma

-No tiene intención de que seas el próximo, así que yo que tú no me metería más en eso.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De que?

-Como puede saber él o ella que yo estoy interesado en…

-Hyoma, él o ella está más cerca de ti de lo que piensas entonces.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hyoma seguía mirando por la ventana, estaba asustado y no podía dejar de pensar en el caso. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, todo me dice que mi padre es el asesino, pero no lo sé- dice soñoliento- dicen que la persona que menos te lo esperas puede ser.

Hyoma piensa durante unos segundos.

-Mi padre llega temprano el día de la explosión del coche, se entera de la explosión en el momento que la siente…

La puerta se abre:

-Hyoma, ¿dónde estás? ¿cómo estás?

- En mi cuarto y mal.

-¿Por qué?- dice entrando en la habitación.-Mientras yo este aquí no tienes nada que temer…

- Ese es el problema, tengo miedo de ti.

-¿Por?

-Creo que tú eres el asesino.

Ryo lo mira, se sienta en el la cama.

-Yo jamás te haría daño…

-Tú mismo dijiste que el asesino no quería hacerme daño, pero que si me seguía entrometiendo sería el siguiente… ¿de verdad te importo?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Hyoma vuelve a mirar por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche le hace temblar por un segundo. Hyoma se fija en un árbol, algo se mueve.

-Papá… por casualidad si solo sospechara de una persona ¿el asesino vendría a por mí?

-Depende mucho de quien sea el sospechoso.

-¡Eres tú mi sospechoso, papá!- dice Hyoma mirando fijamente el árbol.

De repente Ryo escucha un pequeño disparo. Se levanta rápidamente y arroja a Hyoma contra la pared. Ryo choca contra la pared. El cristal se rompe en mil pedazos. La bala se clava en el armario.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Se escucho el ruido es una pistola muy potente. Ahora me crees…

-¡No!- Hyoma se sienta contra la pared.

-Está bien, soy yo si eso es lo que quieres.

-No es lo que quiero es solo que…-Hyoma hace una pausa he intenta no llorar- mató a mamá sin motivo, nos destrozó la vida hace casi 2 años.

-Hyoma, ven aquí, se que lo habéis estado pasando muy mal desde aquel día, pero acéptalo, ella solo quiere que Ginga y tú estéis protegidos.

-Papá lo siento, alguien me estaba espiando, debí mantener la boca cerrada.

-Um…, vamos a bajar la persiana- Ryo se levanta y baja la persiana.- sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-He dicho sígueme.

-Está bien.

Ryo cierra todas y cada una de las persianas, ventanas y corre las cortinas.

-Lo que te voy a enseñar no puede salir de esta casa.

-Entendido.

Ryo empuja una pared, en seguida aparece una puerta, se saca la llave del bolsillo.

-Mi refugio de emergencia, Hyoma, vamos a estar aquí durante un cierto tiempo, una semana, no mucho más.- dice cerrando la puerta.

-Wow, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías esto?

-Porque…-Ryo se pone rojo- Yo también he estado investigando.

-Papá… pero… tú…

-Es nuestro secreto… ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-Quiero que sea un secreto entre tú, Ginga y yo.

Hyoma mira la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La sombra del destino.

-Umm… ¿solo tienes eso?

-Tengo más cosas, escenas del crimen, información de los fallecidos, información sobre que tienen en común, información de cómo fueron encontrados los fallecidos.

-Ahora vamos a buscar a Ginga, no quiero que nadie le haga daño a ninguno de ustedes.

-Vale, yo me quedaré aquí.

Ryo sube por las escaleras, Hyoma se sienta delante de la computadora.

-¿Qué buscas en todo esto?- Hyoma observa una imagen detenidamente.

-Ya traje al dormilón- deja a Ginga en el sofá.

-Papá, por casualidad, ¿nuestro asesino/a puede ser un fantasma?

-Em.. ¿Por qué?


End file.
